


Young Justice: Earth-14

by Dante43



Category: DCU, Justice League - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Character Swap, Aquagirl is the leader, Artemis is the new Speedy, Drama, F/M, Family Secrets, Gen, Original Character(s), Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-10-24 16:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10745160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dante43/pseuds/Dante43
Summary: Alternate universe. Alternate timeline. A group of teenage superheroes go off to prove themselves capable just as their mentors, the Justice League. The young heroes decided become their own superhero team called Young Justice.





	1. Chapter 1: Independance Day

**AN: Hello! This is my take on the Young Justice TV series with many noticable changes that differs from the show. I will do my best to keep with what the show has done but will add some changes to character origins and powers, kinda like they did for Beast Boy, Conner, a few others but it (hopefully) won't be too out there for fans of the series. So please read, discuss and give me your honest review about!**  
**Also, I do not own all these characters or the TV show this is based on. All legal copy rights belong to DC Comics & Entertainment, Cartoon Network, Greg Weisman and Warner Bros. Animation!**

* * *

 

**Gotham City, New Jersey**  
**July 4th, 12:00 EDT**

The sun sat tall over Gotham City Park, shining down brightly on the many families celebrating the national holiday. A father stands over a barbecue grill, slowly turning sausages and burger patties so they'll be ready for wife and daughter. Satisfied with them, he calls his daughter over to let her know that they are ready. Just as he hands her a plate, a technological snarl explodes through the air followed swiftly by a sudden cold. Ice is blasted around the park transforming the summer into Gotham's harshest winters. The family looks up in time to find the towering Mr. Freeze standing tall above them.

  
"Enjoying family time?" Lowering the gun to face them he fires trapping the family in a glacial ramp. "My family has other plans."

  
Sliding down the new formed ramp, Freeze raised his gun on the fleeing crowds. Suddenly two batarangs slammed into the side knocking his gun off course.

  
"Batman" He growls his gun around to find, nothing but a familiar bodiless laugh in the air. Hearing a slight crunch of ice he turned to meet a pair of black boots slamming into his helmet cracking it. As he slammed into the ground two further batarangs bounced off his damaged helmet. Looking up he felt himself relax slightly as found his opponent. He was fairly short for his age and had slight, lean, well-toned build body. His costume was comprised of a red vest, green leggings, black boots, and green gloves. On his chest, a stylized yellow "R" symbol in a black circle was visible, and around his waist he wore a gold colored utility belt with various pouches for his equipment. He also had three yellow rectangular fasteners on the front. He donned a cape that was black on the outer lining but pale yellow on the inside. As Freeze rose to his feet, the annoyance seeped into his voice.

  
"Oh, Boy Wonder," he grumbled as he slowly lifted himself back onto his feet. "The Bats sends his new sidekick to drag me off to prison. Frankly, I'm underwhelmed!

  
"Great, but I'm kinda in a hurry here."

  
Freeze scoffed. "Kids, always in suck a rush. I prefer to preserve these moments." He pointed his ice gun at Robin, who smirked as it powered up. "Or rather..."

  
"Not talking to you," sung Robin, cutting the man off.

  
Realizing too late of his mistake as he turned around before Batman jumped into the air, seeming to fly. The sun was half blocked by his form. He came down, throwing a punch straight through Freeze's helmet.

* * *

 

**Star City, Oregon**  
**July 4th, 09:01 PDT**

"Finally, I was wondering what a guy had to do to get a little attention around here."

  
Speedy looked down at the teenaged ice villain with disbelief on his face.

  
"Junior's doing this for attention?" He asked dodging a wave of icicles the two archers quickly made their way down the bridge as they pulled out a arrow from their quivers on their backs. "This seriously better not take us forever."

  
He quickly fired off another explosive arrow at the ice-teen who created a shield out of nowhere to block him. Didn't matter though and Speedy watched with relish as his second arrow smashed into Junior's mouth. Landing on the bridge he looked towards his mentor who's chuckling over the beaten foe.

  
"Kid had a glass jaw." Oliver smirked over the at his own joke.

  
"Hilarious." Speedy scowled at Green Arrow. "Can we go now? Today's the day."

* * *

 

**Pearl Harbor, Hawaii**  
**July 4th, 06:02 HST**

Aquawoman ran towards Killer Frost only to be met with a freezing shot towards her chest, her body encased in a ice block, she quickly burst out of it but not before her protege leaped over her head with twin trails of water whipping behind her hands as she ran.

  
"Don't tell me you're not nervous. Your normally more talkative than this."

  
She heard Aquagirl laugh before she replied. "Normally you don't like my what was it... 'tempest of noise.' And besides shouldn't we focus more on the matter at hand." As she spoke, she slid under a blast and thrust her hands forward. The water she had been pulling whipped around in front of her catching Frost around her neck. From the floor, Aquagirl pulled Frost towards her kicking forwards to knocking the girl out. Mera waited till Tula had climbed to her before speaking again.

  
"Well?"

  
"Fine. I'm a little nervous." She grinned up at her partner and older sister. "Today's the day."

* * *

 

**Central City, Missouri**  
**July 4th, 14:00 EDT**

Kid Flash sprinted around Captain Cold for what like the 1000th time, which with his speed probably was.

  
"Stealing Ice? Seriously?" The elder Flash tormented the ice-gun wielding villain with a grin. "Isn't that a bit cliched for Captain Cold?"

  
Wally rolled his eyes at his uncle. Always time for jokes that wasn't there.

  
"Come on, we don't have time for this!" Snapping his goggles down he sped into the middle and grabbed the gun as it fired off another burst glancing his shoulder. Shaking it off he heard Cold's growl, closely followed by a thump and then again by Cold's head smashing off the road. He turned around to be met with his uncle's smirking face.

  
"Calm down kid."

  
"Oh please. You'll chat it up with the cops, bystanders, Cold even. No." he said using his hand to push thought things off the table as a broad smile burst across his face. "Today's the day."

* * *

 

**Hall of Justice. Washington, D.C**  
**July 4th, 14:00 EDT**

The group gathered around just as Aquawoman, Aquagirl; Green Arrow, Speedy; finally Batman and Robin. Robin gave his fellow friends high-fives while Speedy gave Aquagirl a hug, which made Aquawoman frowned. Tula had to explained to older sister multiple times that Speedy was nothing more than an older brother to her.

  
The crowd that had gathered kept calling out to them, making Speedy the first to wave at them. She noticed a group of little kids holding pictures of Speedy in action. He smiled and walked over, crouching down so he was at their level. "Hi, are you superheroes in disguise too?"

  
The children giggled before asking for signature. The other young look at their mentors who just nodded their heads allowing them interact with fans while they'll wait for the Flash and Kid Flash to finally arrive. Aquagirl stayed where she was for a moment before mindlessly wander around because she barely bothered nor cared that nobody knew who she is. The only recognition she once had was a time a civilian mistakenly called her "Aqualass" once.

  
Tula noticed that Robin is standing in front of a group of fangirls holding pictures of him and asking for autographs. She watched as he simply signed Robin, with a quick silhouette of a bird with its wings spread. Appropriate, she thought to herself. She sighed deeply while forcing herself a smile, she didn't denied of how she's green with jealousy of Robin's and Speedy's popularity but is honestly glad that they're seen to those children as positive role models.

  
"Uh...Aquagirl?" the voice came from behind Aquagirl as she turned to see a seven-year-old blonde girl who was face was red with embarrassment as she handed a picture a picture of Aquagirl. This picture the little girl gave her was different from the others. This photo was of the adventure of Tula and Mera posing for one of the news crew, standing each side to the tied up supervillain King Shark from a month ago.

  
"How did you get this?" Aquagirl asked in confusion, smiling, a little flattered.

  
"My...my daddy is a photographer," she admitted, "I'm Cissie King-Jones."

  
"Hi, Cissie King, I am Tula." She shook the blonde girl's hand as the blonde laughed.

  
"Is that a real knife?" Cissie asked as she pointed at Tula's holster for the knife she keeps. Her costume was mostly designed by both Mera and her boyfriend Arthur Curry as she wears a green one-piece suit with a belt similar to his and the knife holster strapped to her left leg (Arthur stated how she reminded him of a "Honey Ryder" from one his favorite movies), golden bracelets and some foot gear.

  
"Yes, it is." Aquagirl lightly pat the knife. "But its not a toy for little girls to play with."

  
"I know." Cissie said with a nod.

  
Aquagirl handed back the child's picture, now signed _'Cissie, thank you for making me smile, Aquagirl!'_ , and walked to their mentors as the six heroes gaze of amazement rested on the Hall of Justice, the original headquarters of the Justice Society of America, the world's very first superhero team. Now it belongs to the current generation of Earth's mightiest heroes.

  
"Today is the day." Batman said, placing his hand on Robin's shoulder.

  
"Welcome to the Hall of Justice." Green arrow supplied.

  
"Headquarters of the Justice League," Aquawoman continued, "and one day, you." Mera finished, wrapping an arm her sister.

  
"Aw man!" A voice cried from behind, the six heroes turned to see the Flash and his sidekick Kid Flash zooming forward to meet them. "I knew we'd be the last ones here," he frowned, crossing his arms.

* * *

  **I hope everyone likes my first chapter of my alternate version of the Young Justice TV series, please leave your thoughts in the comments!**

 

 

  



	2. 2

The eight heroes began walking down the red carpet right toward the entrance of the Hall of Justice. There were photographers taking pictures, reporters trying to ask them questions, and lots of fans there to watch the big event.

  
"Is that Batman?"

  
"I see Flash ad Flash Jr.!"

  
"His name is Speedy, duh."

  
"No, Speedy is Green Arrow's sidekick."

"Well, that makes no sense."

"So Aquagirl," Kid Flash said as he made towards her. "I was wandering that-"

Aquagirl then cuts him off. "No."

Kid frowned. "You didn't hear me out."

"Didn't need to." Aquagirl smirked, strutting on ahead, not that the young speedster minded the view.

Green Arrow leaned over to his partner with a smile. "Ready to see the inner sanctum?"

Speedy had a confident smile on his face "Born that way."

"I'm glad that we're all here." Aquagirl commented.

"Yeah, have all four sidekicks ever been in the place at the same time?" Kid Flash asked.

"Don't call us sidekicks," demanded Speedy "not after today."

"Oh, sorry," Kid Flash said sheepishly. "First time at the Hall, I'm a little overwhelmed."

"Your overwhelmed, Freeze was underwhelmed, why isn't anybody ever just whelmed?" Robin questioned as they got through the crowd. The group entered the Hall of Justice and are immediately met with the sigh of giant bronze statues depicting the eight founders: Superman, Wonder Woman, Batman, Black Canary, Green Arrow, the Flash, Martian Manhunter and Aquawoman; standing tall and proud in the Atrium.

"Oh. Maybe that's why," Robin breathed.

They all made their way towards a pair of large metal doors which opened up, revealing the Martian Manhunter, Black Canary and Red Tornado.

"Robin, Speedy, Aquagirl, Kid Flash," the Manhunter greets them, "Welcome." He turns leads them the gathered teenage superheroes further into the Hall. "You now have unlimited access to the gym, our fully stocked gallery, and of course our library," the Martian narrated as he gave a brief tour of the inner-Hall, ending it in the library.

"Make yourselves at home," Flash stated, gesturing to the three chairs.

Aquagirl, Kid Flash and Robin immediately took places on the three available chairs, but Speedy just stood as he glares at the League.

"Quick debrief on the four ice-themed supervillains attacking on the same day," Batman announced, "we shouldn't take long."

All of the League members stood before another pair of metal doors, but this one has a small mechanical device that resembles an eyeball that popping out of the wall and began scanning them as it announces them.

**_/Recognized: Batman, 0-3. Black Canary, 0-4. Flash, 0-5. Green Arrow, 0-6. Aquawoman, 0-8. Martian Manhunter, 0-7. Red Tornado, 1-2./_ **

The doors slide open and Speedy started talking in a sharp tone, "That's it?! You promised us a real look inside, not a glorified backstage pass."

"It's a first step," assured Aquawoman. "You and the others have been granted few others have."

"Oh really?" the eldest teenager snapped, gesturing to a glass window high up on the wall were they could see civilians snapping photos of them all. "Who cares what side of the glass we're on!"

"Roy," Green Arrow spoke up in an understanding tone, "You just need to be patient."

"What I need is respect," he said to his mentor before turning towards his peers. "They're treating us like kids. Worse, like sidekicks. We deserve better."

The three all then looked at each other. It was obvious that Aquagirl wanted to stand by her older sister, and Kid Flash was slightly confused, Robin however, was conflicted, but hid it. Dick wanted the truth, but didn't want to go against his father. He understood that he had his reasons and just wanted to protect him and others.

"You're kidding, right?" spat the young archer, glaring at them. "You're playing their game? Why? Because you think they play fair? Today was supposed to be the day! Step one in becoming full-fledged members of the League!"

"Well, sure," Kid Flash agreed, looking at Robin for reassurance, "but I thought step one was tour of HQ."

"Except the Hall isn't even the League's real HQ!" That got all of their attention."I bet they never told you it's just a false front for tourists, and a pit stop for catching Zeta-beam teleporter tubes to the real thing," he gestured to the roof, "An orbiting satellite called the Watchtower!"

Green Arrow had the dignity to look guilty as he turned to look at Batman, who crossed his arms. "I know, I know, but I thought maybe we could make an exception" He only received a cold stare in return. "Or not."

"You're not helping your cause here, Roy," voiced Black Canary, trying to speak reason. "Stand down."

"Or what?" started Speedy, seeming to be offended by those words. "You'll send me to my room? I am not your. I'm not even his." He gestured to Green Arrow, who tried to hid his pain. "I thought I was his partner, but, not anymore." He took off his hat and threw it to the ground, turning to walk out but stopping to spit words at Robin, Kid flash and Aquagirl. "Guess their right about you three. You're not ready!"

They watched him leave, the three feeling hurt that they felt like they've lost their best friend, before hearing a beeping sound coming from the computer and then Superman appeared on screen. A metal screen silently slid down over the observation window, stopping the tourists from seeing in.

"Superman to the Justice League," he said, "there's a fire broken out at the Project Cadmus facility."

"I've had my suspensions about Cadmus," Batman said, "this seems like the perfect time to-" but he is interrupted by a third voiced, and a video screen is popped up next to Superman.

"Zatara to the League," Zatanna Zatara appeared on screen, "Wotan has stolen the Atem amulet from the Smithsonian and is using it cause an eclipse for a summoning ritual. I need full League support.

"Superman?" Batman asked.

"It's a small fire," the Kryptonian reports, "local authorities have it under control. Superman out." He closes his video screen.

"Cadmus can wait," Batman ultimately decided. "Sit tight, Zatanna. We'll be there."

"Make it quick." Zatanna responded before she signed off.

Batman then pressed a few keys on the computer, "All available League members rendezvous at Zatara's coordinates. Batman out. Stepping back from the console, the Dark Knight turned towards the young heroes, "Stay put."

"What? Why?" Robin exclaimed.

"Because this a League mission," Black Canary tried to explain.

Flash spoke next. "You're not trained-"

"Since when?!" Kid Flash interrupted.

"I meant that you're not trained to be part of this team," claimed the eldest speedster.

"They'll be more missions in the future," Aquawoman said, "when you're ready."

"But for now," Batman gives the teens his stern glare as he ordered them, "Stay put."

As they were about to leave, Green Arrow turned to Martian Manhunter. "Glade that he didn't bring you-know-who came along?"

"Indeed." The Martian replied.

The League member all headed toward the Zeta Tubes. Red Tornado gave them one last glance before he and the other teleported away, leaving Robin, Kid Flash, and Aquagirl alone in the room.

"When we're ready?" Kid Flash muttered. "When are we ever going to be ready if they keep treating us like...like sidekicks."

"She's supposed to be my mentor. My older sister. I thought that she trusted me, but can we trust them when they trust us?" Aquagirl questioned solemnly while looking down.

"Trust us? They don't even trust us with the basics! They've got a secret HQ... in space!" Kid Flash said gesturing his hands to the sky.

Aquagirl sighed before she spoke, "What else aren't they telling us?"

"I have a better question," Robin said. "Why didn't we leave with Speedy?" Silence hung in the air for a moment as they ponder their situation. Then an idea popped into Aquagirl's mind.

"What is exactly Project Cadmus?" Aquagirl asked.

"Don't know." Robin said. Then he smiled deviously. "Bet I can find out." He immediately walked up to the computer and began trying to access it. He tried the simple method of through the front door, only be denied.

_**/Access denied./** _

"Wanna bet?" Robin snorted as he started to use some of the skills that Barbara taught him, he hacked into the system within seconds, making the system details scroll down the screen.

**_/Access granted./_ **

"Whoa, how are you doing that?" Kid Flash asked all impressed.

Robin laughed. "Same system as the Batcave." He started scrolling down for the information, relaying it to the others. "Alright, Project Cadmus...genetics lab...here in D. C.. That's all it has. But if Batman's suspicious, maybe we should investigate?"

"Solve their case before they do," Aquagirl said "it would be poetic justice."

"Hey, they're all about justice" Robin replied with a smirk.

"But they said to stay put." Aquagirl aid.

"For blotting out the sun mission, not this," Robin points out, locating the loophole easily.

Kid Flash grabbed Robin's shoulder. "Wait! Are you going to Cadmus? Because if you're going, I'm goin'."

The two boys turned to Aquagirl, grinning hopefully. She sighed, shoving away her anxieties. At the very lest she could accompany them and make sure they—Kid Flash mostly—don't do anything rash. She nods and a smirk spreads across her face, "Just like that, we're on a mission just like a team."

"We didn't come here for a play date," Robin smiled back.


	3. 3

The Cadmus building was small and the fire even smaller. A few scientists seemed to be trapped on the top and waved franticly to the firefighters belowe. Suddenly, a second explosion rocked the building, hurting the trapped scientist out the window. A yellow and red blur blew by the firefighters and Kid Flash caught the scientists as they fell. He quickly dropped them off on the roof as he struggled to run up the wal of the building. With a grunt, he fell and reached out his hands to grab the window ledge of the second story of the building.

"Hey look!" called a fireman below, "It's Flash Boy!"

"Kid Flash!" he called back, "Why is that so hard?"

Down in the ground, Aquagirl and Robin has finally caught up to the speedster as he's currently clinging onto the ledge of the burning building for dear.

Aquagirl and Robin arrived just in time to watch as KF literally ran up on the wall and catching the two falling scientists, and pulled them to safety, but Kid Flash skipped and ended up clinging to the ledge for dear life.

"It's what-his-name! Flash Boy!" Yelled one of the fire fighters.

"It's Kid Flash. Why is that so hard?"

"So smooth," muttered Robin from his left and Tula felt herself smirk again.

"Yes. We should probably go and save his butt." She started scanning the scene for the best way up. "We need a pl... You're gone already, aren't you?"

And she was right to find him disappeared.

Robin's usual laughter spread through the area as she looked up just in time to see her new friend darting over a firetruck. Using his grappling hooks to flip through the window of which Kid Flash was hanging from then pulling the speedster into into the building. Tula sighed, irritated by Robin's abuse of ninja attempting to impress the League or just showing off – who regularly work as a team.

"Typical surface dwellers," she said to herself as she pinches the bridge of her nose before running towards the building.

"I need to borrow that," Aquagirl said, stopping beside to a pair of firefighters wielding a hose that is spraying water onto the fire. She quickly bent the water's path and spins the water around her and below her feet into creating a swirling platform then used the rest of the water coming out from the hose to launch herself up to rescue the men still on the roof. Tula had learned this move on the spot when she once had rescue a terrified little girl off a roof. The little girl called Tula Ariel because of her red hair and refused to onto the water platform unless she sang 'Part of Your World.' Tula did not the words or even watched the film.  
It was that event that made her watched The Little Mermaid movie, but mostly the musical scenes for her to memorize the lyrics to every song in case a similar thing happens again and the child wasn't cooperative with her as the little girl was. (Tula managed to get the child to sing it instead so she attempt to be singing along.) A event that she patted herself on the back for preparations, and vowed to no never, ever watch that film again.

The surface dwellers stared at the Atlantian, wide-eyed, as the platform stops in front of them and she ordered, "Well, get on." They hesitated, so Tula added, "Now."  
Quickly, they hop onto the platform and grabbed onto her shoulders to keep their balance. Aquagirl stands and they fall onto their hands as she hop onto the windowsill then turn and lowered the platform carefully to the ground, surrounding them in a protective bubble of water before releasing them and allowing the authorities to handle them. Tula hoped into the room to find a lack of fire and that her peers didn't even bother to try assisting her saving the civilians from the roof.

"Apreciate the help guys," grumbled the Atlantean as she saw the scientists safely to the ground.

"You handled it," said Robin as he began to hack the computers, "Besides we're here to investigate. Poetic justice, remember?" 

Learning from her interactions with the Dark Knight is that he permits stranded civilians to take precedence over investigation.

Rolling her eyes, Tula walked over through the office trying to ignore the headache from the strenuous magic caused her. She really needed more lessons but the Conservatory wasn't the same any more. Not since. . . Not now. Focus on the matter at hand. A noise to the side of her to turn and caught a glimpse of a inhuman red eyes, large, sharp horns, and a thin, bony, like male figure disappearing into an elevator.

Quickly, she darted towards the elevator, prompting Kid Flash to follow.

"There was something in the-"

"I thought elevators suppose to be in lock down during fires?" Kid Flash asked.

"They're usually are." commented Robin. He ran over to the elevator. "This wrong." pulled up a holographic plan on his wrist. "Thought so, this a high-speed express elevator, it doesn't belong in a two story building."

"What does it need with a two horned monster?" Walking over the elevator as Tula dig her fingers in between the elevator doors and brace herself as found herself standing on the edge of a bottomless shaft. She gulped. Creatures of the sea didn't do well with heights. Bats however did, as Robin had fired a grapple hook at the roof of the shaft and had had vanished into the darkness below. Taking a shaky breath she jumped onto one of the ropes and plunged into the darkness. Eyes closed she felt the cold air whip past her as they descended and it was only Robin's confused warning that his line was out that stopped her from plowing straight into Robin. Realizing that she was somehow still over a bottomless pit she quickly swung over to the where Robin was perched.

Robin glanced at his computer, "Security bypassed, go!" Aquagirl wrenched open the elevator and they all flipped inside. They found themselves at the end of a long, dark hallway. "Welcome to Project Cadmus," said Robin.

"Sweet!" said Kid Flash as he ran ahead, leaving behind streak of color. "Wait!" hissed Aquagirl, but Kid Flash ignored her. The Atlantean slapped herself on the forehead as she and Robin ran after the speedster. Just as Kid turned a corner, he cried out. In front of him were massive behemoths, quadruped giants with red lines, dark spikesm red eyes and fists for their front feet marching down the hallways with tiny little creatures on their backs. Kid Flash slid out underneath them, moving too fast to stop completely. He quickly rolled out from under them as the others joined him.

They took a moment to observe the parade of beasts. One of the tiny creatures spotted them. It was a four legged white creature with black stripes on it's head, and short horns with red eyes ridding its back. As soon it saw the heroes its' horns glowed lite red.

"Okay," Aquagirl began, "this is beyond bizarre."

* * *

 In a laboratory in a different level in the Cadmus facility where the senior member and head scientist Mark Desmond as he's a man with brown hair with white streaks that's real long requires him to tie his hair to the back in a pony tail. He adjusts his glasses as he experimenting with blood as he poured a single drop into a test-tube filled with a unknown clear liquid and a blue crystal in it. As the blood is dropped into the tube, the crystals quickly dissolved and the liquid glow lite blue.

The metal doors opened as the head of security, Guardian, entered the laboratory. Guardian is a strongly built Caucasian man with red hair and blue eyes. While his eyes' color was visible, but his hair was hidden underneath a golden helmet. He wore a dark blue jump suit with golden shoulder and wrist pads. Behind him was Doctor Roquette, a bespectacled young woman with blonde hair and blue eyes behind her thin-rimmed glasses. Her hair is short, almost to shoulder length at the back with bangs over her eyes. Wearing a similar white lab-coat as Desmond's, but she wears a dark-blue pants that reached her ankles and an olive green V-neck shirt.

"Doctor Desmond," the armored man first spoke.

"Tell me Miss Roquette," Desmond said as he opens container by pressing a button that marks the number **13** and letters that reads **Blockbuster** , "What part no distractions that you and Guardian did Not understand?" he said as he places the vial inside the container and closes it.

"I-I'm sorry, Doctor Desmond!" Serling Roquette, stuttered nervous and terrified of her superior. "B-but Guardian said it was a important s-security issue."

"A G-Gnome on sub-level 26 reports four intruders."

"Ah." Desmond groaned as it made Rochelle flinched as he turns towards Guardian obviously pissed off. "Did I miss a perimeter breach alert?"

While it was the Guardian that Desmond was asking, Roquette instantly answered the question "Uh, n-no sir, you didn't hear one."

"Then the G-Gnome's confused." Desmond said as Serling spotted the silhouette of Dubbilex appeared outside the door listening to the conversation. "Whatever might occur in our faux lab above ground, The real Cadmus is the most secure facility in D.C."

"My job to keep it that way." Guardian said.

"Fine. Take a squad."

Just as Roquette and Guardian was about to leave horned man Dubbilex entered the room.

"Might I recommend Guardian leave his G-Gnome behind?" he said as he glanced at the G-Gnome who was perched on Guardian's shoulder. "If violence should occur-"

Serling added. "The G-Gnomes aren't designed for combat, so its probably best if he's stays here away from danger."

Guardian looks at his G-Gnome on his shoulder "The little guy would be in my way."

"No." Desmond immediately said as he pets a G-Gnome on his desk. "The advantage of instant of instant telepathic communication Outweighs other concerns."

The G-Gnome on the desk glow red as it communicates with Guardian's Genomorph as it also glow red as he trailed off when the Genomorph's horns glow red.

"I need my G-Gnome with me at all times." Guardian spoke with a soulless tone and glare on his face.

He immediately left the room. Serling and Dubbilex stared at each other for a moment with concern not only for the Guardian, but the safety for the intruders lives in case if they're even allowed to leave this facility with their minds erased.


	4. 4

**I hope you're all ready for this surprising twist I've done from the TV series! Let me know in your review.**

* * *

 The trio made their way further down the dimly lit facility until they reached another set of doors. The doors slid open and Robin gapped at what was beyond it. "Okay, I'm officially whelmed." Thousands of glowing insect-like creatures the size of a komodo dragon, were in tubes stacked to the ceiling, all crackling with electric power.

"This is how they hide a massive underground facility from the world," said Kid Flash as they walked inside, "The real Cadmus isn't on the grid! It generates its own power using these...things! It must be what they're bred for or something."

"They're name is even appropriate clue," Aquagirl said. "When the Phoenician prince slay the dragon, it's teeth sew into the earth, creating a new races of men to live."

"And this Cadmus creates new life too," Robin said walking over to a computer terminal to hack it while everyone watches over his shoulder "let's find out why."

"They call'em Genomorphs," Robin reads. "Whoa! Check out these stats on them! Super strength, telepathy, razor claws, they're living weapons!"

"They're engineering an army, but for who?" Kid Flash inquired.

"They're something else," Robin changed topics. "encrypted files called DNAliens and Project 13. Uh! The files are triple encrypted, I can't hack it."

"If it's well protected, they must not want us to find it," said Tula.

"Which means we should totally look into it," Robin replied with a grin, "This is what we do." 

"Don't move!" cried a voice. The teens turned and face the Guardian surrounded by a pack of dog-sized G-Gnomes. "Wait," Guardian said, "Robin? Aquagirl? Kid Flash?"

"At least he got your name right," murmured Robin as he continued decrypting the file on Project 13.

"You're Guardian, right." Aquagirl said, "The hero?"

"I do my best."

"Then what are you doing here?" demanded Kid Flash.

"I think that's my quest," Guardian folded his arms, "I'm chief of security and you're trespassing. But we can call the Justice League, figure this out."

"You think the League will approve of you breeding weapons?" yelled Kid Flash.

"Weapons?" asked Guardian, "What are you-" a tiny G-Gnome crawled onto his shoulder, its little horns glowing red. Guardian's eyes narrowed and he glared at the heroes. "Taken 'em down hard! No mercy!" he ordered and the G-Gnomes attacked.

Immediately, Robin threw down a smoke grenade, shrouding the area before he used his grappling hook to escape.

Instinctively, Wally dodged backwards avoiding the claws of the first creature. The next slash forcing him to the side. Thinking quickly as he pushed off the wall he pushed himself and slammed into twp approaching more slowly. F = ma was the first things Barry had thought Wally and he couldn't help but wonder what kinda force he could create if his metabolism didn't keep him thin.

Running back up the corridor Kid Flash found Aquagirl standing over a sparking Guardian with her hands emitting electricity between her fingers as they're responsible for defeating him. Taking a quick glance to make sure that the two girls was following him as he continued down the hall back towards the elevator. Rolling the corridor he rolled his eyes as he found Robin already there.

"Way to be team player, Rob!" Kid Flash glared.

"Weren't you right behind me?" Robin asked as he's hacking the elevator.

The pair ran into the elevator followed quickly by a rolling Aquagirl as the door closes just in the nick of time as the G-Gnomes scratched and banged on it.

As the took a breather, Kid Flash glanced at the number atop the elevator doors. "We're going down? Dude! Out is _up_!"

"Excuse me?" breathed Robin, "Sub-level 52."

"This is out of control," said Aquagirl with a sigh, "Perhaps...perhaps we should contact the League." For a moment, they were silent. Then the elevator doors opened with a ding. Beyond the doors was a cavernous hall. The walls were covered in a pustules-filled ooze that made it look like it was alive.

"Dude!" exclaimed Kid Flash, "It looks like the inside of my intestines! I'm not going out there!"

  
"This reminds me of the time a giant sea-serpent's stomach saved my life," said Tula as she looked around, "Good times."

  
Kid Flash stared at the red-head. "You must had a weird childhood to be able to say that sentence," he said as he stepped out and Robin following him.

"You have no idea."

"Which way we go?" asked Kid Flash.

"Good question," muttered Robin, "Bizarre-looking hallway or bizarre-looking hallway two?"

"Halt!" Dubbilex said to them before his horns glow red and he lifted up two barrels and threw them at the young heroes with his telekinesis. Kid Flash and Aquagirl ducked as the heat washes over them as Robin darted forward. Robin threw some shuriken at him, but Dubbilex stopped them with his telekinesis then threw more barrels at them. The young heroes ran through one of the hallways while evading the advanced Genomorph's assault.

Dubbilex took a few steps before the doors to another elevator opened, allowing Guardian and the pack of Genomorphs to run out. "They are heading for Project 13!" he informed Guardian before he headed to the hallway the protégé’s went through.

* * *

 They have made to the doors where Project 13 is but they were closing, and Guardian and his pack of monsters were still on their trail. Kid Flash made it first, and before the doors were about to shut, he took a barrel and jammed it between the doors so he and his friends can make it through. After they did, Aquagirl kicked the barrel to the other side for the door to close before Guardian and his squad can get in.

"I disabled the door," declares Robin as he's typing on his holographic computer, "we're safe."

Aquagirl looked around the room. The room with one visible exist and entrance. Her eyes narrow, "We're trapped. It's a only a matter of time before they get in here."

"Uh... guys," Kid Flashed called out. "You might want to see this." Walking over another console, Tula looked up in the time to see a large containment tube light up revealing a raven haired teenage girl who appears to be sleeping. Wearing a tight body jumpsuit with Wonder Woman's symbol across.

"Neptune's beard." Aquagirl muttered under her breath.


	5. 5

In front of them was a large tube with a figure suspended inside. A noticeably tall and fair-skinned young woman with long black hair that reaches down her shoulders. She is young and attractive, sporting a slender yet curvaceous frame with a sizeable bust and lean yet well-muscled build. The clone really does resembled Wonder Woman, only except younger possibly around the teens age. She is wearing a white jumpsuit with two red W's across the chest.

"Whoa," says Kid Flash, staring up at the. . .girl. "Is. . .is that what I think it is? That's Wonder Woman's symbol"

It kinda does, besides from the obvious differences between them.

"Robin, hack," Aquagirl gave the order quickly pulling Robin out of the trance he was in.

"Uh, right, right," Robin answered.

"Weapon designation Wonder Girl. A clone force grown in... sixteen weeks?! From the DNA acquired from Wonder Woman."

"Stolen Wonder Woman," Aquagirl spat through her teeth.

"No way does the real Wonder Woman knows about this," Kid Flash whispered glancing at the roof uncertainly.

"And these... things?" Aquagirl gestured to the three small G-Gnomes inside the pod.

Robin replied,"Genomorph gnomes, telepathic. They're force feeding her an education."

"And we can guess what else," Kid Flash remarks darkly. "They're making a slave out of... well, Wonder Woman's daughter."

"We contact the League. Now." Aquagirl stated, pressing the buckle of her belt.

"No signal," Robin fiddling with his glove.

"We're in too deep," Kid Flash commented, hand pressed to his ear "literally."

"What do we do now?" Robin asked.

Tula look up at where the clone stood, feeling a pang of pity for the captured creature. "We need to get her out of there."

* * *

 

Outside of the lab's giant door was Guardian with dozens of Genomorphs waiting patiently as Dr. Roquette is trying to open the door inside the chamber where Wonder Girl rests in. Roquette had secretly had Dubbliex have awaken the clone because of how she didn't see in front of her as a weapon, but a confused child who didn't have anyone to look towards to. She became like a big sister to Wonder Girl, Serling even came up with name for the girl herself.

"They're still in there with the weapon?" he said.

"Robin disabled the from inside," Roquette said as she lightly touches two wires together so she wouldn't electrocute herself, "its going to take a while even if I can get this thing working."

Desmond growled as he turned and shouted at Dubbliex. "Use your telekinesis!"

"I have tried to no avail." the telepath responded.

"Useless!" Desmond said as he threw his arms into the air. "This a debacle. Get some G-Trolls down here to muscle the door open now!" He ordered Guardian which he'd already did the minuted the door closed.

"Already on there way." Guardian responded.

"You do realize once we get inside we can't ever let them leave."

Dr. Roquette immediately moved away from the panel as another scientist to take over as she walked over to Desmond furious as he's seriously thinking harming the children. "You can't be serious?! These aren't some random children in there, these the sidekicks of the Justice League! You don't want to piss off the League."

Desmond groaned as he clinched his teeth. "Better than getting on the wrong side of the Cadmus Board of directors Miss Roquette, believe me."

Then he looked at Guardian's G-Gnome as he immediate has a better solution that pleases everyone.

"Contact the G-Gnomes inside Project 13."

The G-Gnome does it what he's told glowing red. Signifying major trouble for the heroes inside.

* * *

Cold air greeted her as Wonder Girl finally wakes her once again.

**_/The children./_ **

Wonder Girl glances at the three strangers who are shocked to see her.

 _"What is happening?"_ Wonder Girl questioned herself.

She flexed his fingers for the time, clenching into a fist.

**_/The Atlantian first. Strongest. Then the others./_ **

Her blue eyes snapped open locking with the the girl from the sea. Her soft blue eyes staring with relief.

**_/Attack./_ **

She jumped, slamming into her and sliding along the ground before starting her assault. Her companions were on Wonder Girl quickly both shouting for him to stop and they wanted to help.

"Uh! Hang on, Wondey!" the speedster grunted.

"We're on your side."

 _"Do they really want to help me?_ _"_ the clone asked herself.

**_/Lies./_ **

With a roar she slammed the speedster across the room and through a glass tube filled with water.

"I don't want to do this!"

Suddenly there was gas in her face and she was lost and lost her grip on the Atlantian. She felt the redhead's powerful legs slam into her stomach and force back across the chamber. Coughing she stood up in time find electricity through her. Though not enough. Grabbing the wires she yanked the source towards her. The boy tried to stand but she slammed her foot onto him. Her foot caused the little boy gasping in pain trying to escape.

_**/Crush him./** _

"ENOUGH!"

A torrent of water slammed into her knocking her back once again. She climbed to her feet to find the Atlantian standing arm raised and eyes glowing blue.

"We are trying to free you. To help."

_"Free?"_

As her eyes faded to normal he struck but she was faster, sliding to the side and wrapping her arms around Wonder Girl's neck and head. More electricity flowed and this time she felt it and it hurt. Crouching down Wonder Girl leap into the air crushing the Atlantian into the ceiling. Wonder Girl heard her attacker cry out but still holding on to her. Hitting the ground she jumped again and this time the Atlantian let go on impact. She hit the ground hard and was out.

**_/Ki...get the door./_ **

* * *

 

Desmond was getting impatient until the G-Trolls arrived, until a pair of hands punched through the edge of the vault door and forced it open. The scientist and his associates walked in and saw the unconscious heroes on the floor.

Looking at the group of Cadmus's workers, Wonder Girl immediatly spotted the kind blonde who would occasionally speak to her when nobody would. But there was nothing but shock and horror on her face as to what has happened.

Seeing this made Desmond crack a sick smile on his face, the complete opposite from Roquette. Desmond slowly approached the clone as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Good girl." He said at the clone who didn't reply and stared blankly.

  
**To be Continued...**


	6. Chapter 6 Fireworks

**July 5, 2010, Washington D.C**.

Desmond was pacing nervously in his office while waiting for a call back from his superiors in Cadmus board of directors. He sent one hours ago, and it was taking time for them to assemble. He knew it would be a long wait, but it still didn't help him to keep his cool.

After his long hours of waiting, the room became dark and six screens were lowered, surrounding him in the center of the room. When the screens lit up, it didn't show the actual members of the board, just images of their heads obscured by a head covered in white light.

"Dr. Desmond, you require an audience with the Society?" the muscular, broad shoulder male spoked.

"Y-yes," Desmond said nervously, practically sweating in front of their presence on the monitors "Sorry to disturb you all at this late hour…"

"Just make your report." Responded S-6, a female voice that came from the monitor next to S-1, the muscular man.

"Of course," Desmond said, clearing his throat. "Well, we had a small fire here at Cadmus; the origin of the incident is still unclear but it seems to have attracted some… unwanted attention.

"Define this…unwanted attention" said S-2, a man with a silhouette that makes looks to have no hair at all.

"Three sidekicks of the Justice League, Aquagirl, Robin and Kid Flash. After they breached our security; they made their way and released the weapon, the Wonder Girl, but the clone was under telepathic control, and was, as ordered, turned against its would-be liberators. The three are contained, and we don't believe that the League knows they're here."

The individuals on the screen were in silence. This made Desmond both uncertain and very nervous. "Uh… what should I do with them?"

There was brief silence from the six until S-2 spoke. "Clone them."

"The substitutes will serve the Syndicate very well." said S-1.

"And the originals?" Desmond asked.

"Dispose of them; leave no trace behind." After the screens were switched off, Desmond grew a sick smirk on his face.

* * *

  **Washington, D.C.**   
**July 5th, 00:05 EDT**

"Time runs short," a voice echoed through Aquagirl's head, "you must awaken. You must awaken, now!"

Tula is the first to regain consciousness, trapped in a glass tube. Cold metal restraints locked her arms and legs in position and to her right she could see Robin and Kid Flash in similar positions. They were awake too but to her relief, they hadn't seemed to have her outcry. Unfortunately it seemed that Wonder Girl had as her eyes were now fixed on her though luckily Wally came to her rescue.

"What? What do you want?" Kid Flash's muffled voice shouted through the glass which, thankfully, drew the clone's attention away from her, "Quit staring. You're creeping us out."

"Uh, KF, how 'bout we not tick off the girl who can fry us with a look?" Robin tried quiet him.

* * *

 Mark Desmond and Dr. Amanda Spence walked down towards the chamber of project Matrix as they to make sure that Wonder Girl was inside his pod and to proceeded with Desmond's orders from the Board of Directors to continue the project of the captured teen heroes.

"Check on the process for the new cloning project Sidekick," he said as they made it towards the room as the Guardian monitors a couple of Genomorphs repairing the door, a G-Troll was holding the door still in its place and a G-Elf using a welding torch.

"Now." Desmond ordered Spence who just nodded and walked away.

"Almost done, doc." Guardian said as Desmond passed by.

Mark walked towards the door and saw that the clone wasn't inside his tube were Desmond told Guardian to do.

"Where's the weapon?" he growled.

"Wonder Girl? She carried the intruders to The Cloning Chamber."

"We have Genomorphs for that!" Desmond growled. "Get the weapon back in its pod now!"

"I don't see the harm in letting the kid stretch her legs." Guardian shrugged his shoulders. "Dr. Roquette thought it was good to test if she can follow orders without any problem? I don't see any problem with that."

Desmond lowered his voice and raised an eyebrow. "Do you now?"

Then Desmond's G-Gnome glowed red as it telepathically communicated with Guardian's as it used its telepathy to cloud Guardian's mind, then having him do what it spoke to him.

"That clone belongs in a cage!" he growled before heading towards the cloning the cloning chambers to back the weapon.


	7. 7

"Why did you attack us?" Tula was the first to question Wonder Girl. "We were only trying to help you." _"Unless..."_ the Atlantean thought about the telepathic Genomorphs insides her pod and then the one who landed on the Guardian. Each encounters with Wonder Girl and Guardian, the G-Gnomes, and both she and the others have been suddenly attacked.

"Yeah," Kid Flash cried. "we free you, and then you turned on us, what's that for-"

"Kid! Not now. I'm pretty certain that our friend's actions weren't her's, were they?" Tula asked while Robin took the opportunity to pick the lock on his restraints.

"What if I... What if I didn't want to?" Wonder Girl spoke but is hesitant talking with them. "You know... becoming someone I didn't wanted to be?"

"Wait. She can talk?" Tula rolled her eyes as Wonder Girl glared at the idiot speedster.

"Yes," said Wonder Girl as she crossed her arms, " _she_ can."

Wally shifted uncomfortably underneath the glares of his companions and captor.

"What? It's not like I said it."

"The Genomorphs taught you, telepathically?" Aquagirl said in explanation.

"They talk. Teaching me mostly." Wonder Girl confirmed. "I can read. I can write. I know what things are."

"Have you actually seen them?" questions Robin, sounding alarmed. "Have you seen the sky? Or the sun?"

"Thy implanted images are implanted in my mind... but no." Wonder Girl responded, "I have not personally seen them."

Tula noticed the clone to be. . .off.

"Do you even know what you are?" Aquagirl asked, realizing too late that it might be offensive. "Who you are?" She attempted to amend.

"I am the Wonder Girl. A Genomorph. A clone made from the DNA of the Wonder Woman. I was created to replace Wonder Woman should she perish. To destroy her and others who goes against the Society."

The trio remaned silence, speechless. Wally's statement before wasn't completely off, they were creating an army of living weapons for unknown nefarious purposes. By creating an army of superhumans, they would be strong enough to stand up to the likes of Superman and Justice League.

"Um... To be like the Wonder Woman is a noble dream. But wouldn't you rather have a life of your own. To decide for yourself. Your parentage doesn't define." Tula could feel herself slipping back to that night. She couldn't let them. Not now. "Cadmus doesn't define you."

"I live because of Cadmus! It is my home," Wonder Girl shouted back at her angrily.

"Your home is a test tube," Robin spoke softly. "We can show you the sun."

"Err pretty sure it's after midnight. But we can show you the moon," offered Wally.

"We can help you meet Wonder Woman."

Provided their mentors do not murder/ground/fire them first when they escape.

"No," said a man in a labcoat - from the files Tula recall name was Desmond - enters the room alongside a woman in a labcoat and Guardian, "I'm afraid you'll be too. . . occupied." He turns to woman, "Activate the opening process."

"Pass! Batcave's crowded enough," objects Robin

The man ignored the Boy Wonder and rounded on Guardian.

"And get the weapon back in its pod!"

"Hey! How come he gets to call Wondey an 'it'?"

Tula looked down at Wonder Girl pleadingly before she whispers "Help us."

Guardian took a hold of Wonder Girl's shoulder but she shrugged him off quickly.

"Oh, don't start thinking now." She was really starting to hate this surface-dweller as a G-Gnome leap off his shoulder and onto Wonder Girl's. "You see, you're not a real girl. You are a Weapon, and you belong to me!" He thought for a moment. "Well, to Cadmus, same thing! Now get back to your pad!"

  
Tula's heart sank as Wonder Girl turned and walked away, the door closing behind her with a sickening thud. Turning to face her remaining captors, she was about to speak when there was a whir from below her and six prongs stabbed into her chest and she felt herself scream as electricity signaled the start of the extraction. She could see them talking beneath her but the machinery stopped her from hearing them and the pain prevented her from focusing. She had no other options left and she spoke in a pained whisper.

"I'm begging you Wonder Girl. It's time for you look inward and start asking yourself the big question: who are you and what do you want? Ask yourself. What would the Wonder Woman do?"

* * *

 " _What would Wonder Woman do?"_

The words seemed to hang in the air as Aquagirl trailed off. Wonder Girl stood in the hallways of Cadmus, the G-Gnome removed from her shoulder was chirping slightly to itself resting gently in Serling's hands was almost enough to drown out the screams of the heroes. She knew what Wonder Woman would do. She wants to go help them. Just like Serling did for Wonder Girl. They would help everyone. It would what Wonder Woman would do. But so did Cadmus. They just...

She shook his head. She couldn't doubt them now. They given her life. Taught her everything and given her a future.

_"I was created to replace Wonder Woman should she perish. To destroy her and others should they turn away from the Society."_

They had given her a purpose. A good one, even if she hadn't chosen it. Everything Cadmus did, they did it with a reason. But the refused to tell what it was, but it was this woman and the talking Genomorph who shown her much kindness. They treated her like a real person.

_"See, you're not a real girl. You're a Weapon, and you belong me!"_

Wonder Girl looked at Roquette who gave her a smile. She trusted her with her secrets. Dubbilex treated her like his sister. They are the reasons she stays in Cadmus.

_"Your home is a test tube. We can show you the sun."_

_"We can show you the moon."_

_"We can help you meet Wonder Woman."_

Wonder Girl winced and looked down at her feet. "I can hear them, they're in pain."

"So what are you going to do?" Serling asked the clone.

_"What would Wonder Woman do?"_

* * *

 Tula awoke as the cloning machine shut down. She sigh with relief as she saw Wonder Girl. Wonder Girl is holding the ripped door over her head with ease she tosses the door to the side as she started pacing towards the teens.

"I told you to get back to your-oof!" Desmond was cut off when Wonder Girl backhanded him, Guardian and Dubbilex to the wall.

  
"Don't give me orders." Wonder Girl growled before she moved up to the pods.

  
"So, are you here to help us or break us?" Kid Flash asked.

 

Wonder Girl narrowed her eyes, causing Kid Flash to gulp, then she quickly gives a smirk at them. "Since you promised me to show me the moon, helping you is my only option."

 

"Thanks, but I'm good here." Robin said with a grin. He then freed himself from his shackles with his lock pick glove. He landed on his feet while rubbing his wrists "Finally! Lucky Batman wasn't here. He'd have my head for taking so long."

  
"You get Aquagirl," Robin said to Wonder Girl "and I'll get Kid Mouth."

  
"Hey!" Kid Flash exclaimed.

  
"Don't you give me orders, either." Wonder Girl growled at Robin.

  
Robin pressed a button on the computer, releasing the probes off Kid Flash and Aquagirl before Robin and Wonder Girl freed them. Aquagirl nearly fell over but Wonder Girl caught the Atlantean in her arms. Aquagirl looked at her with a smile.

  
"Thank you." She said. Wonder Girl.

  
The four then proceeded to leave the lab, while Desmond was slowly getting up with a very angry look on his face. "You'll never get out here! I'll have you all back in pods by morning!"

  
"That guy is not whelmed," Robin said while reaching in his utility belt. "Not whelmed at all."

  
"What is with you and this 'whelmed' thing?" Kid Flash before they made there escape after Robin threw four explosive disks at the cloning chambers sphere containers. The explosion from the disks destroyed the chambers.

  
Desmond was not happy about this, not at all. "Activate every Genomorph in Cadmus." He said to the G-Gnome on his shoulder. The G-Gnome's horns began to glow and did the job.

* * *

"How far until we reach back to the surface?" Kid Flash asked as they ran through the hallway.

  
"We are still 42 levels before ground." Aquagirl said. "but if we can reach to the elevator, we're out."

  
Unfortunately, that plan will have to be put on hold for a whole because on both sides of the hallway, the Genomorphs had them surrounded. Five massive G-Trolls in the front and medium clawed Genomorphs from behind after they came out of their organic pods. 


End file.
